Memory devices, such as flash memory, are widely used in computers and many electronic items. Such memory devices usually have numerous memory cells to store information. Some conventional memory devices may consume relatively less power but they may have lower data throughput. Some other memory devices may have a relatively higher data throughput but they may have higher power consumption. In some cases, designing a memory device with both improved data throughput and power consumption may pose a challenge.